Diet Coke Addiction
by BadassPinkSunglasses
Summary: What happens when Caitlyn has an evil plan for Nate's diet coke addiction? Naitlyn


"Natie? Do you love me?" Caitlyn Gellar asked as she lifted her head from her boyfriend, Nate Gray's, shoulder as he strummed random chords on his guitar.

"Do you even need to ask that question?" Nate asked with humor evident in his voice. Caitlyn nodded. Nate sighed, "Caity, I love you more then you could ever imagine. And I always will. Okay?" Nate smiled looking her in the eyes and she smiled back. She leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"But do you love me more than Diet Coke?" Caitlyn asked in a joking voice.

"Of course!"

"Then can I do an experiment?"

"What kind of expirement...?" Nate asked in an apprihensive tone.

"Oh nothing big..."

"Caity..."

"_Well_, I was _thinking _I wanted to see how strong of a hold this Diet Coke addiction has on you" she replied in a nonchalent voice.

"I'm not addicted!"Nate said in a defensive voice.

"Nate, how many have you had since you woke up 3 hours ago?"

"6..." Nate pouted. Caitlyn looked at him knowingly. "Shut Up

"Never said anything!" Caitlyn laughed sticking her tounge out at him. "But anyway, I wanted to see just how truly addicted you are..."

"And..."

"Well, my rules are quite simple. You will be given a 49 pack of Diet Coke. Everytime you have 1 coke that is 2 hours that I will completely ignore you. No kisses, hugs, talking, texting, emailing, IMing, NOTHING. Get it?" Caitlyn asked.

"You _are_ evil..."

"It's all in the name of science!" she smiled.

"How long is this expirement going to last?" he asked desperately.

"1 whole week. And dont even try cheating! I have Shane, Jason, Mitchie, Ella, Lola, Barron, Sanders, Peggy, Connie, and Brown all in on this plan!" Caitlyn laughed triumphantly.

"Seriously?" Nate asked.

"Seriously."

"But, But...49 cans divided by 7 days is...oh crap, 7 CANS A DAY!" I'll die! I usually have atleast 12!" Nate whined dramatically.

"Oh, and when the case is done, ITS DONE!" Caitlyn added.

"NO!!" Nate said.

"YES!!!" Caitlyn mocked.

"You are seriously EVIL!"

"Yes, but you love me anyway!" Caitlyn laughed kissing his lips. "Oh and the expirement starts now!" She laughed pulling away.

"Ugh" Nate groaned slamming his head back against the tree trunk. "Ow..."

---------------------

Caitlyn walked into her vocals class which she shared with Nate, to find the one, the only, Nate Gray sitting it the corner of the room looking very uncomfortable and irrated, and slightly twitchy. Caitlyn shook her head at her boyfriends patheticness.

"Aw, someone not liking no Diet Coke?" Caitlyn asked walking up to him and kissing him.

"I, I'm fine! What are you talking about?" Nate asked trying to look fine but failing miserably.

"Dude, your twitching...how long?"

"How long, what?"

"How long since the last Diet Coke you had?"

"5 hours and 57 minutes!" Nate yelled out urgently. "Not that I'm counting or anything..." he tried adding cooly.

"Of course not..." she smiled sarcastically.

Nate narrowed his eyes and grabbed her, kissing her until they both needed oxygen.

"What was that about?" Caitlyn laughed breathlessly.

"Needed something to take my mind off of having a Diet Coke!" Nate laughed back.

"Your so pathetic" Caitlyn laughed. Nate pouted. "But its cool, 'cause your my pathetic popstar!"

"Rockstar"

"Popstar"

"Rock-" Caitlyn gave him a look. "Popstar"

* * *

"Hey Caity" Nate smiled coming up behind Caitlyn, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.

No answer.

"Caity?"

Still no answer was heard from Caitlyn. What was going on? Oh! He had, had his first diet coke in 3 days.

"Crap..." he groaned. "2 hours..." he moaned and continued walking beside Caitlyn in silence.

He tried breaking her but it didnt work. She was good at the whole ignoring thing.

"Please!!" Nate whined. Caitlyn looked at her watch. 30 minutes had passed. That was it!?! This was killing her just as much as it was kill Nate...but it was in the name of science... "Ugh" Nate whined as the bell signalling next lesson was beginning. "Fine! By Caity..." Nate said and kissed her on the cheek before running off in the other direction.

* * *

" 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!!!" They all yelled sitting in Connect 3's cabin. Nates week on no diet coke had officially finished and nate had only cracked 3 times. He kissed Caitlyn on the lips and when they pulled apart Shane shoved a Diet Coke in Nate's face.

"No, I'm good..." Nate replied pushing it away. Everyone gawked at him.

"But, the experiment is over..." Mitchie said.

"I know, but I've realised how bad it is for me...so I'm going to cut back, only have one every few hours." Nate responed calmly.

"Or...your going to have 8 in the next, like, 30 minutes" Jason added.

"No!"

"But, I could do that. I can totally set it up with the agent..." Jason said pulling out his phone.

"But I dont want you to do that" Nate said taking his phone out of Jason's hands.

"Okay..."

"Look, I'm at the point where I realise its okay to have one, once and a while...but I dont want ot be constantly thinking 'I need a diet coke, I need a diet coke'" he said.

They all left the cabin giving Nate strange looks leaving only him and Caitlyn.

"Im proud of you. They not get it but I do...you dont want it to control your life." Caitlyn smiled wrapping her arms around Nates neck and looking up at him.

"Exactly" Nate smiled and kissed her.

**Ta Da! Thats the end. Sorta got the idea from a Nick Jonas Diet Coke video on youtube. Check it out, its pretty funny. And I totally feel Nicks pain, I'm addicted to it to. If I dont have my diet coke you'll see me curled in the fetal position in the corner twitching! no joke! Well hope you guys liked it!!!**


End file.
